


A Mother's Love.

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Fluff, Obsession, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Unrequited Lust, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: The Nostromo is departing into the unknown for reasons unknown, follows the crew as they embark on their adventure, a look into the interactions and tension of the characters.
Relationships: Ash/Ellen Ripley, Dallas/Ellen Ripley
Kudos: 2





	A Mother's Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I thought I'd start an Alien alt universe series of fics, this was a very old fic that I'm reposting, so it's markedly different from my current writing, enjoy anyway.
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

There was a burst of electricity, sparks and smoke emanating the air from an anachronistic looking computer, it was one of those clunky 80s sorts in pride of place upon a table in a grime covered but sparse room, covered with panels showing all sorts of futuristic looking mechanisms.  


"Fuck!" a loud exclamation punctuated the air, thin lips turned downwards in a grimace, the woman the voice belonged to was no stranger to things going wrong in her life, today was just another catastrophe in a long chain of them.

"Well, we gotta play the hand we're dealt" she muttered to no one in particular as she ran her hand through her mass of curls. 

"Dallas, what the fuck is wrong with this fucking piece of shit!?" she hissed as her hand made contact with a spark from the console after deciding to whack it for good measure.

"The best Weyland Corp had to offer Ripley, it's top of the range, just pity no one here to tell us how to use it" the Bearded man replied in a cool rational voice "Or fix the shit for that matter" A big man with dark eyes interjected. 

"Bullshit! you know we just got the scraps from Weyland Corp but Dallas, you're the captain you should know how to work your own damn ship" Ripley demanded. 

"Do you want off Ripley, is that what you want because that's what it's starting to sound like? Captain Dallas was clearly agitated by this point, hands flat down on the white hexagon shaped table, his light eyes connected with Ripley's dark and sparks were really flying now except they weren't coming from the broke down console, Ripley accepted

Dallas' silent challenge, she put her hands down flat on the table too, staring him down but the light eyed man didn't budge. 

"Why don't we all just calm down, there's no reason to get irate over something so minor, I understand that we've been cooped up together in deep space for quite awhile now but there's no need for this unpleasantness, as I understand the situation if we all co-operate we could achieve great th-" the monotone voice of crew member Ash was rudely interrupted by a noise in the cockpit, everyone's eyes were wide and mouths ajar, no one had anticipated that they've have any interference on their flight home aboard The USCSS Nostromo.

The beeping continued, everyone ran to the cockpit as hastily as possible, they practically launched themselves into their seats. A thrum of excitement caused jolts throughout Ripley's lean body, although to the crew she looked just as self possessed as ever. 

Ash scanned the console, his body displaying evidence of nervous tension, Ripley gave him a glimpse 'Huh, weird, Ash actually looks anxious - or is that excited? He never usually looks much of anything, he's a corked bottle and one day he's gonna' blow' she thought smiling to herself as she absentmindedly checked the console "Think it's a fluke?" she asked everyone, "No, Mother's changed our course, there's something we need to check out."

"This is above my pay grade", the big man with the big brown eyes retorted, "Hey, Parker, shut up" Ripley replied. 

"Whatever, you know me an' Brett here are always bein' overlooked, just cause' we're down there in the fuckin' bowels of hell, gettin' our hands dirty, doesn't seem too right to me" he gesticulated towards the a skinny looking man in a cap and the man in turn towards the core of the ship, "Here, here brother!" Brett said looking towards Ripley with a glint of mischief in his eyes and a smirk on his face, "Hey, now, I ain't' your brother. Man."

Parker tutted at Brett and then let out a laugh, for a minute Brett looked terrified then his face lit up as he realized he'd been played and guffawed. "There's definitely a signal, it's frequent enough to warrant a search" Ash stated. "We've contacted traffic control, haven't we Ripley?" a man with a distinct English accent asked, "All bases covered, Kane" she tersely replied. 

"We've got to go down towards that planet, everyone get yourself in a suit apart from Ash, Ripley, you stay and monitor us" Captain Dallas commanded his crew. The blue eyed woman spoke up "I don't think this is a good idea Captain, I have a bad feeling about this" she looked wide eyed as she spoke, "You have a bad feeling about everything Lambert" Kane retorted, "Well I can't help my feelings Kane, maybe if you guys actually had feelings, you'd understand" suddenly a voiced boomed out startling even himself, Dallas exclaimed "HEY, JUST KNOCK IT OFF, WE'RE ON A MOTHERFUCKIN' MISSION!" Steeling himself Dallas got up and left to go get his suit. "Woah man, keep it calm people please" Parker mediated. 

A muffled whistle like sound and suddenly and a frazzled message from his com, the origin was back on The Nostromo, it was Ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :).


End file.
